Normalcy
by Nobody419
Summary: Yeah, you've followed the protagonist's story and all that but what about the other characters in the Pokemon Kalos Region? What happens when an average breeder meets an ordinary ace trainer in a cliche cafe meeting? Stupid, cute, slightly fluffy and yes, there is action. Rated M for future chapters.


**Hey! Nobody here. This is just a random** **Pokémon fanfic I'm doing. Rated M for future chapters but for right now its just cute fluff. For picture references look up X and Y breeder and ace trainer. Thanks and enjoy. P.S. Go easy on my delicate emotions. Reviews welcomed and hate banned!**

**Peace!**

* * *

"I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late," the self-mutterings came out like a panicked squeak that were drowned out in the noisy crowd as the figure tried to push her way forward, grappling to make her way through the crowd with the package she hugged against her torso. "Excuse me!" she called out into the chaos, cringing away from the annoyed glances she earned. "Please, I need to get through!" her plea came out strained as she ended up stuck in between two pedestrians. Finally, she managed to struggle her way out from the mob that surrounded the café she had just been in. Stumbling with the sudden freedom, she staggered around comically before finding her footing.

"Watch it, kid!" Someone rudely shouted behind her.

Glaring over her shoulder and huffing one final time in indignation at the crowd behind her, girl stalked off—still cradling the blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. A soothing purr pulled her from her anger and the girl glanced down.

Sitting at her feet was an elegant and cream colored cat-like Pokémon. Baby blue and pink ribbons curled away from her neck and a neat bow of the same colors was between the two magenta ears on her head. Glassy, sky blue eyes gleamed affectionately up at her train as one of the long ribbons drifted from its spot around her neck and wrapped soothingly around the girl's forearm.

Smiling gratefully down at the little Pokémon, she returned her attention to what she was carrying, hesitantly pulling back a corner of the soft material and scanning her package; an egg—thankfully devoid of any cracks or flaws. Allowing herself a sigh of relief and hugging the parcel against her chest a little tighter she set off again, turning towards a café across the street. "Great, my first day in Lumoise City and I'm already blowing it," she sighed as she made her way, finally to her destination. "Oh, my client is so going to kill me…" she whined, sinking into a seat in one of the outside tables, earning another sympathetic hum from her cat-like companion.

"Sorry, who's going to kill you?"

Her head jerked up in surprise. "What?" she asked, her head snapping upright. Standing at her table was a guy—a really hot guy. His deep violet hair was hanging in effortlessly attractive clumps and a mischievous yet endearing smirk had pulled the corners of his lips backwards. Clad in a black suit with indigo trim, his broad shoulders were blatantly noticeable. Heat had begun to blossom under her cheeks—just looking at him.

Growing steadily confused by her silence, he repeated his question. "I said, who's going to kill you?" he asked with genuine concern despite the cheeky glint that never seemed to leave his eyes.

Comprehension, along with a deeper blush, dawned on her face. "Oh…that…" she muttered. "I, um, I was, uh, just…I was kidding. I'm probably just in big trouble." She mumbled quietly, shifting the package in her lap while her Pokémon hid a smirk.

He cocked a good natured eyebrow before sidling into the seat across from her. "Oh, c'mon love," a delighted shudder found its way down her spine with the nickname. "It can't be that bad."

Almost instantly, her flustered air faded as she raised an eyebrow in indignation. "Are you kidding?" she snorted. "I've probably let my client down," she smiled sheepishly at him as he stared back at her, his gaze even and curious. "See, I'm a breeder."

He smiled again, showcasing his pearly grin once more, the smirk sending new nausea to her stomach. "I could tell." Came the patient reply, along with a mild gesture to her outfit.

Out of habit her right hand reached up, clawing her shaggy brown bangs from her line of sight and attempting to tuck them under her green bandana. She had forgotten that she was still wearing her uniform; a butter colored smock with pea colored cargo pants and her standard jade overalls with a saddle bag slung around her waist. Beaming timidly up at her new companion she hesitated another second before continuing. "Oh, and this is my partner Sylveon," gesturing to her companion who politely extended a ribbon toward the man who humored her by shaking the ribbon chivalrously. "Anyway, a month ago my center got a specific request for an Eevee egg. He actually just left a message and his payment on the counter saying to meet here, at this café. And today is that day I was supposed to meet him," her story and distraction completely and heralding familiar anxiety. "But I'm late and…he didn't leave his name or anything so…I don't know who I'm looking for…" she finished, sagging back against the metal café chair miserably. "Regardless, if my client doesn't kill me my boss will."

Silence followed her story as she temporarily wallowed in self-pity. "Yeah, that was my mistake. I probably should have at least left my name, huh?" After a few more moments she realized that there was a hand extended across the table; blinking in surprise of its presence she slowly raised her eyes to meet their owner's warm gaze. "So you're the pretty Breeder with my egg." He observed, the laughter in his gaze infuriating and yet it made her heart pound in the best way.

Dazedly reached across the dark spruce tabletop she gently took his hand, shaking it with delicate fingers. "Nice to meet you." She murmured, defaulting to a polite autopilot as relief flooded her system.

"Matthew."

"Grace."

His warm eyes—whose color Grace still couldn't quite identify—gleamed with an immortal mirth as he scanned her again. "Would you mind if I treated you to a latte, Grace?" he asked graciously.

An involuntary, but not unwelcomed, smile was beginning to form on her face; it was the best kind of smile—the genuine kind that couldn't be tempered even if she concentrated. "I would love that." She replied earnestly.


End file.
